Soledad
by Farz882
Summary: Caminando en total soledad, siendo un ente invisible para todos ¿Acaso era lo que realmente quería? Encontrará la respuesta en el camino, especialmente al ver a cierta joven llorar su partida


Caminar, simplemente eso podría hacer, la soledad que sentía era algo que no se podía evitar, realmente siempre deseó poder estar a solas, pero acaso ¿Era así como iba a terminar? ¿Cómo un extraño para todos? Era un hecho que nadie lo conocía ¿Cómo podían olvidarse de él tan pronto? Era muy extraño en realidad, todos parecían no verlo, así de simple, era un completo invisible para la sociedad ¿Acaso era un fantasma?

Esto realmente era muy extraño, ni siquiera las personas que siempre lo habían acompañado le podían ver, ¿Esto era lo que realmente quería? ¿Ser un extraño para todos? Ni extraño podía considerarse, ya que nadie podía verle, cayó de rodillas resignado mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Es el fin...—murmuró

No tenía sentido quedarse ahí arrodillado viendo a la gente pasar, por lo que decidió volver a su caminata errante... todos se veían tan felices, pero era extraño sus ojos no tenían brillo, parecían maquinas que solamente seguían una rutina; su caminata lo condujo a un parque cercano, logró ver a las personas que considero amigos, se les acercó con la esperanza de que esta vez, ellos serían capaces de verlo, mas todo fue en vano

—No me vieron anteriormente, no lo harán ahora—suspiró con desilusión

—¿Cómo sigue ella? —logró escuchar

— Desde su partida está muy mal…—respondió un joven de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar

—A pesar de lo poco que se conocían, ella lo estimaba mucho-murmuró una peliazul de dos coletas

—Es muy triste... —murmuró una jovencita de cabellos rubios y de baja estatura

—Me da rabia no poder hacer nada—se quejó nuevamente el chico de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar

—Tranquilízate—ordenó un castaño de mirada serena

—Entiendo tu pesar—anunció otro joven de cabellos negros y ojos escarlata— A mí también me da rabia

—Tonto…—dijo para luego comenzar a llorar la mayor de ese grupo—¿Cómo pudo irse así sin más?—gruñó—Si tan solo no hubiese querido estar solo, si tan solo hubiese querido la compañía de los demás, hubiese sido diferente, pero él siempre era así-decía entre lágrimas

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Retrocedió unos pasos ¿Acaso hablaban de él? Por lo menos era recordado ¿no?... pero esa no era la manera en la que uno se esperaría ser mencionado. Se fue corriendo de ahí a todo lo que sus piernas podían ¿Cobarde que huye de la realidad? No, solo un confundido que necesita una explicación y algo de reflexión…no sabía que tanto había corrido, ni tampoco le interesaba, lo único que quería era que alguien dijera que demonios pasaba, las cosas fueron diferente ya tropezó.

Al levantarse logró divisar una colina, en esta se encontraba un inmenso árbol que le resultaba algo familiar… parecía ver a alguien ahí, un gorro blanco, cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas, un Marril dormido en su regazo. Esa chica... ¿Por qué comenzó a tambalearse de pronto? Algo le pedía acercarse, así que como pudo lo hizo

Lágrimas se deslizaron nuevamente, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto verla?, los ojos de esa chica yacían sin brillo, observaba el nublado cielo mientras acariciaba mecánicamente a su pokémon.

—Siempre solo ¿Eh? — la escuchó murmurar—bueno supongo que aunque nos duela, tendremos que aceptarlo ¿no?"

— ¿Qué está diciendo? —murmuró el chico confundido

—Me engaño a mí misma—se dijo mientras no dejaba de ver el cielo— Nunca quise dejarlo solo, si tan solo…—una lágrima se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla al igual que su voz se resquebrajó impidiéndole continuar

— ¿Por qué no puedo recordarla? — se preguntó frustrado

Él pudo recordar a los demás, pero con esa chica no podía hacerlo ¿Qué andaba mal? Apretó los puños con ira e impotencia, debía haber algo los unía, debía existir un lazo para que ella esté así; la chica comenzó a tararear mientras movía levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro

—Sé que le gustaba, aunque nunca lo haya dicho— dijo antes de continuar.

—Esa melodía—se dijo a sí mismo, realmente le gustaba, era tranquila y relajante

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Flash Back**_

Caminaba nuevamente solo, pero ¿Adivinen qué? Realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, disfrutaba de su tiempo a solas, últimamente había tenido mucho tiempo así, lo cual le ponía de buen humor, por así decirlo.

Mas este era un día inusual, era uno de esos días en qué prefieres un poco de compañía, lo cual era raro en él, pero pasaba.

No admitiría nunca lo que en realidad sentía, así que continuaba su caminata en completa soledad, no valdría la pena buscar a su mejor amiga, por así decirlo, aquella chica que le había acompañado desde pequeños, aquella chica por la cual sus sentimientos se confundían y no sabía lo que realmente sentía. Esa chica se encontraba en Ciudad Verde, junto al líder de gimnasio, aunque este último no lo prefiriese así.

No eran muy diferentes, ambos eran serenos, tranquilos y disfrutaban su espacio, pero ella solo tenía ojos para él, o eso aparentaba, después de todo ella lo consideraba su hermano menor.

De pronto escuchó una melodía que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se preguntaba de donde provenía eso, pero al no ver a nadie, le restó importancia y continuó su camino, mas se golpeó contra otra persona al instante y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Disculpe —dijo él levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a la otra persona

—Es mi culpa— escuchó una voz femenina— Eso me pasa por andar tarareando sin fijarme por donde voy

Sus ojos color plata se conectaron con los ojos cafés de aquella chica, se miraron por unos segundos, antes que ella tomara su mano y se levantase, "¿Quieres ir por un helado?" preguntó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

No respondió.

La chica comprendió su silencio como un "Sí" propio de él, y comenzó a caminar pidiéndole que la siguiera. Se quedó estático mientras la veía alejarse, "¿Vienes? ¿O qué?" Logró escuchar, y, a pesar de que no la conocía... no le caería mal probar algo nuevo ¿Cierto?

Una leve sonrisa se formó en las facciones del joven, a la par que decía:

—Sí

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>—Soul— murmuró aquel joven<p>

Ahora todo adquiría sentido... esa chica era la única que siempre estaba dispuesta a hacerle compañía. Sea cual sea la situación solía estar a su lado, a pesar que en muchas oportunidades le pedía que lo dejase solo; ella solía tararear esa melodía, que a pesar de no admitirlo, le fascinaba.

Se acercó lo suficiente para quedar en frente de ella, se arrodilló y la abrazó con fuerza en un impulso, recordando como ella solía decirle que pase lo que pase nunca lo dejaría solo

—Silver-san—comenzó a decir la chica— Me gustaría que estuviese aquí

—Estoy aquí…—murmuró

—Tienes lo que querías —escuchó a una voz- tu completa soledad

—No...Yo no —tartamudeó

—A ella le pediste que te dejara solo, le gritaste cuando solo se preocupó por ti —Dios, tenía razón, ella solo se había preocupado por él y él le había gritado de todo

—Yo...

— ¿Eres feliz?

— ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? — preguntó con enfado el muchacho— O ¿Eres estúpido?

— ¿Eres feliz?

— ¡No!-gritó enojado— ¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que sea feliz?

—Querías esto

—Esto no era lo que yo realmente quería

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que realmente quieres?

— ¿Lo que realmente quiero?

— Dilo

— Lo quiero es...

— Dilo

— Yo...

— ¡Que lo digas!

— ¡Quiero estar con todos de nuevo! —gritó frustrado, esas palabras jamás las hubiese dicho

No pudo más y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a la castaña que no era capaz de verlo ni sentirlo, "No los quiero dejar" murmuró, jamás pensó en decir eso, algo en él hacía que pudiese dejar de abrazar a la castaña ¿Acaso realmente sentía algo por ella? Sea lo que sea, estaba ahí llorando mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir.

— Soul… — volvió a murmurar— lo siento, lo siento mucho

— Silver-san, que bueno que volvió— escuchó decir mientras sentía como le correspondían aquel abrazo

—Sí... —se limitó a decir

—Silver-san— volvió a escuchar mientras todo oscurecía— Silver-san…

Oscuridad total, ahora sí estaba confundido ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto oscuro? No se podía distinguir nada ¿Enloqueció? ¿Era una broma? De pronto una leve luz apareció llamándole la atención, comenzó a correr rápidamente intentando alcanzarla, algo en él se lo pedía. De pronto esa luz comenzó a intensificarse, cada vez más hasta llegar a iluminar todo el lugar.

— ¡Silver! —escuchó gritar con emoción a una mujer— que bueno que despertaste, nos tuviste muy preocupados

— ¿Blue?-preguntó con dificultad

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital de ciudad Trigal —escuchó a una voz masculina- viejo nos diste un susto de muerte

—Gold…

Comenzó a observar a los alrededores, en efecto estaba en la cama de un hospital, gran parte de los Dex Holders se encontraban ahí rodeándolo, realmente nunca estuvo solo.

—Menos mal estas mejor — le dijo la chica de cabello azulado y dos coletas, Crystal

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el pelirrojo

— Pues, te fuiste solo, gritaste que no querías compañía—comenzó a decir Green

— Y pues el viaje no resultó muy bien que digamos— continuó Red sonriendo algo nervioso

— Lo dejaremos para después, te espera un buen sermón —comentó Blue mientras miraba con algo de enojo al joven, luego de eso suspiró— Me alegra que estés bien

—Vamos a ver al médico-habló la pequeña rubia— Dejemos descansar un rato a Silver

Los Dex Holders la miraron algo confundidos por lo que acababa de decir, mas Yellow solo señaló a alguien que estaba detrás sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Una vez comprendido el mensaje… procedieron a retirarse.

Todos se fueron, menos uno, la misma chica castaña que se encontraba repesada en la pared viéndole de reojo.

—Me alegra que estés bien—comentó

Silver solo la vio unos instantes antes de pedirle disculpas por el trato dado, le dijo que en ese momento no sabía lo que pensaba; pero, sobre todo le agradeció el hecho de estar ahí con él

La chica solo le sonrió diciéndole "Una promesa es una promesa, le guste o no, Silver-san". Acto seguido comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, se disponía a retirarse cuando un llamado la detuvo. El pelirrojo apartó la mirada mientras comenzaba a decir algo en voz baja, cualquier persona no lo hubiese entendido, mas ella no era cualquier persona

Soul le miró algo extrañada, por alguna extraña razón sabía que era lo que decía, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y acto seguido se sentó en el borde de la cama, le tomó suavemente de la mano para luego comenzar a tararear aquella dulce y relajante melodía.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero haya sido de su agrado esta historia que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y hoy llevo a ustedes(?), críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas.<strong>

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece y etcs**

**PD: Ando corto de palabras D:  
><strong>


End file.
